


Une nuit au Calme

by AllenKune



Category: Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, M/M, after sex - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Avec la lune comme témoins , Il reprenait son souffle , son corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueurs. Un drap léger le recouvrait lui et l'autre jeune homme qui c'était endormie contre lui , sa tête sur son torse.





	Une nuit au Calme

Il reprenait son souffle, son corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Un drap léger le recouvrait, lui et l'autre jeune homme qui s'était endormi contre lui, sa tête sur son torse. Ses yeux or observaient le visage paisible de son amant, des mèches de ses cheveux noirs bleutés tombant sur ses yeux fermés, alors qu'un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres. Gold sourit, il espérait bien qu'il soit satisfait, après leurs activités. Qui penserait que ce garçon si sage et patient pouvait être un si bon amant ? Ce n'est pas le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui allait s'en plaindre en tout cas.

Il profitait d'ailleurs de la lumière nocturne pour le mater sans retenue.  
Sa peau sans défaut, aucune cicatrice, et il avait réussi à ne pas laisser lui-même de marque. Quoique, cela pourrait définitivement le marquer comme pris.  
De ses épaules au bas de son dos, le regard or admirait le corps détendu. Une de ses mains s'amusait à faire lentement descendre le drap pour continuer d'explorer le corps endormi.

Le dresseur regardait la chute de reins qui serait sans doute très douloureuse demain. Puis les deux lobes de chair rougis par l'effort, et enfin les deux jambes nues repliées contre les siennes.  
Gold laissait ses mains caresser la peau, profitant du sommeil de Luth. Il se mit rapidement à jouer avec une de ses mèches, s'amusant à dégager le visage de son amant. Il avait envie que le moment dure, que le silence de la nuit persiste alors qu'il admirait ce corps qui lui ressemblait.

\- Laisse moi dormir, Gold.

Ledit Gold souriait davantage, rabattant le drap sur eux tandis que Luth se pelotait davantage contre lui. Les yeux bleu nuit se refermaient, la tête sur un coussin chaud. L'homme aux yeux or eut un sourire attendri, avant de fermer à son tour les yeux et tenter de dormir.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne préfères pas un second tour ?

L'autre se contenta de soupirer, habitué à la libido de son amant qui attendrait le lendemain matin, comme toujours.  
Bientôt le sommeil prit les deux dresseurs, Cresselia faisant son œuvre, alors que la lune déclinait déjà, pour laisser place libre au soleil.

**Author's Note:**

> Corriger par Evyx , merci a elle.


End file.
